One way in which would-be intruders attempt to gain access to a locked structure is by direct attack against a deadbolt lock. For example, they may apply repetitive downward blows against the deadbolt cylinder guard or escutcheon, using a vertical impactor. Depending upon the lock grade, fewer or greater blows in the neighborhood of 75 ft-lbf may be used to breach the lock. This occurs when the upper portion of the guard or escutcheon is indented enough to pull the upper portion away from the door to such an extent that the intruder can manipulate any exposed lock mechanism by hand or with a screwdriver, while manually attempting to withdraw the bolt from the strike by end pressure. Existing protection systems include the use of various die-cast zinc guard or multi-piece steel guards. However, they entail considerable costs to manufacture and may not provide the most robust of security.